The Biggest Battle High School
by xXimmortalXx
Summary: Maximum ride will have to face the biggest battle yet...Love and High school. Being edited as I already know that this story is complete trash and I had an atrocious amount of mistakes... may take awhile but it will be a lot better. Chapter 2 edited- improved length.
1. Bus Ride

Hi my name is Max, I hate it when people call me Maximum( My birth name, I have a _pretty _weird dad.) and I have a secret, I have wings.

When I was two my family and I moved to Arizona, we have lived there ever since, it's better than some places like Forks luckily.

After that I pretty much lived a normal life, going to school, getting into fights, having teachers who hate me. The usual.

But sadly today's my first day of high school. This day that will be the death of me.

I entered the bus and looked around, there was spitballs, paper airplanes, water bottles, books, I.D's, among other things flying in the air. What am I getting myself into?

I walked to the back of the bus. It was relatively calm and there was an emergency door. The only person there was a girl, who was speedily talking to a boy. The boy was lanky and had strawberry hair; he had a bored expression on his face as he stared out the window. AS I sat down the girl turned her attention to me, why exactly did I sit here again?

"Hi, I'm Monique what's your name? OH your hair is so pretty what do you use on it? I use Head and Shoulders. Did you just start here? I did. You're tall. I'm technically considered short. Do you like cookies? I like cookies.

I clamped my hand down on her mouth right after that sentence; this girl is making my ears bleed!

"Oooook that's enough talking for now, as for your questions, my name is Max, I use regular shampoo, I did just start here, yes I'm tall I grow fast, and I love cookies. Please stop talking for awhile I don't know how that kid you were talking to before can stand it. She nodded and looked out the window.

"Thanks by the way, I usually just tune her out."

I turned my attention to the voice, it was the boy with the strawberry hair. "I'm Iggy by the way." We talked for a while and soon we were at the school.

The doors opened with a squeak, as if they hadn't been oiled in a decade.

"We're here!"


	2. Classmates? Neighbors?

**I really am supremely embarrassed by this Fanfic, along with all of my others. I am editing it so that it doesn't make me look like a nine year old, which is how old I was when I wrote this along with all of my other Fanfictions. Plus when I was nine I didn't know how to use commas, didn't capitalize, and everything I wrote sucked. Sorry if I leave out the letter A by the way that key refuses to work sometimes along with my S key.**

* * *

><p>Me, Nudge, and Iggy were the last ones off the bus. As Nudge stumbled off the last step I heard the driver say something along the lines of <em>'Nasty rotten kids.'<em> as she slammed the door shut and sped off.

We walked into the school, picked up our schedules, compared classes, then said goodbye and went to our different lockers. When I found my locker though there was someone next to it that was pretty shocking.

Standing next to my locker was a girl who looked about the age of seven years old wearing a flower print dress. She had blonde curly hair outlining her face like a halo.

"Um…Are you sure you're in the right place?" I asked as sweetly as I could, wouldn't want to scare her after all.

"Oh I'm Angel; I'm here to visit my brother, who's actually happens to be standing right next to you." She acted like an angel ironically too.

I turned around and a person the opposite of who I just talked to. Everything from his all black clothes to his hair _screamed emo_. How could he be related to Angel?

"Yo, name's Fang." Ah it seems we have a man of many words from a mother who should have read a baby names book. I wasn't really better off though.

"Name's Max." Keeping it straight to the point.

"Isn't that a _boy's_ name?" Really? The kid was named_ Fang_ and he makes fun of the name _Max_?

"Your one to talk _Fang_." Speaking my mind is always the best option.

We kept glaring at each other until Angel piped in. "Oh look it seems like you two will be the bestest of friends! I have to go now though to see my brother Gazzy and my dog Total so bye!" Then she skipped off down the hallway.

I glared at Fang one more time before I too walked down the hallway, heading off too first period.

* * *

><p>Because today was the first day all we did was listen to the teachers drone on and on about the rules and guidelines. As it turns out EVERY class I have is with Fang, Nudge, and Iggy. There has to be something weird about that right?<p>

When I got home I smelled the most glorious smell ever, Mom's chocolate chip cookies, fresh, beautiful, and on a plate in the kitchen. I quickly snatched the plate to find Ella, my sister, the door to my room.

"Drop the cookies Max and no one gets hurt." I gasped and sprinted for the backdoor. I flew up to my window and tried to open it, cookies in hand.

As it turns out Ella had locked my window, predicting my actions based on past experiences.

Why'd she have to be so smart?

Seeing that there was no place in the house to eat in peace I decided to fly up to the roof and watch the clouds drift away and eat my cookies.

"HEY!"

I looked to where the voice came from and whaddya know, right across from my house was Angel, leaning out of a window with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hi Angel, kind of funny we live next to each other right?!" More like creepy, seriously this stuff only happens in books and movies.

"Yea! How about you come over tomorrow and eat some cookies that I make?!" Apparently she noticed the plate with few cookies left on it.

"Sure see you tomorrow!" After that Angel closed the window and went back to whatever she was doing.

I ate the last few cookies on my plate and went back inside. Ella's face perked up when I walked in but then she noticed the empty plate and immediately frowned, going back to her T.V show.

Mom said she would be home around midnight due to some animal rescues that recently happened in town so I made dinner for me and Ella, got changed, then went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…that took a while.<strong>

**I basically deleted everything I wrote before and did a makeover. I'm also going to delete the other chapters until I edit and repost them.**

**Bye and don't forget to review!**


End file.
